heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kid From Dodge City Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Denero gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Shoot Up or Shut Up! | Synopsis2 = The Kid from Dodge City has outdrawn yet another outlaw looking to shoot it out with him. This is witnessed by two outlaws named Dandy and Stud who are determined to kill the Kid. When Stud tries to draw on the Kid, a local named Jim and his wife Judy see this, Jim draws and shoots the gun out of Stud's hand. Jess thanks Jim for his help and when he is invited to stay in town and see the rodeo that Jim is participating in Jess declines and leaves town. While camping out that night, Jess hears some noise and goes to check it out. He finds it is Judy. Judy tells the Kid that Jim was participating in the rodeo because Dandy Desmend holds a five thousand dollar note on their ranch and the money from the rodeo could pay it off before the deadline the next day. Judy then goes on to explain that while they out riding near Apache Pass, they were ambushed and Jim was winged by a bullet making him incapable of competing in the rodeo. Judy then convinces Jess to come back to town and compete in the rodeo on their behalf. Jess agrees and as he wins competition after competition, despite Desmon's attempts to cheat, the Dandy becomes desperate. He sends Stud to rob the box office, but the Kid goes after them and stops them dead by shooting open the bag of prize money. Having won the competition and with Dandy and his men in jail, Jess turns the prize money to Jim and Judy before leaving town. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dandy Desmond Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Marked Man! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle3 = Hounded! | Synopsis3 = Riding into yet another town, the Kid From Dodge City is once more approached by an outlaw looking to make a reputation by shooting it out for the Kid. After winning the shoot out the mayor of town asks Jess to become the town sheriff, but Jess declines telling him that being a sheriff there would only draw outlaws looking to make a reputation for themselves and quickly leaves town. Becoming fed up with being hounded constantly by outlaws, Jess seeks to try and find a means of getting rid of his reputation. Spotting a employment poster for the Back-to-Back B Ranch and is hired on as a ranch hand by it's owner Mr. B. That night, Mr. B orders his men to go out at night to round up some cattle. The Kid from Dodge City soon realizes that they are rustling cattle and protests. He's knocked out and as he knows too much, Jess finds himself tied up while the gang starts a stampede. Assuming that the Kid has been trampled to death, they go back to the ranch. However after they arrive they find the Kid alive and well when he arrives with a posse. When they out shoot the rustler gang and take them into custody. Jess explains he survived the stampede by hooking himself to the front of the lead bull in the stampede and waiting until the stopped running. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mr. B Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = There's Always a Faster Gun... | Synopsis5 = The Kid From Dodge City is riding through a ghost town and is confronted by an old man who tells Jess to beat it or draw. Stubborn and unwilling to stand down, the Kid draws on him but is surprised when the old man is able to out shoot him. Realizing that this old timer could finally be the means of ruining his reputation as a fast gun and stop outlaws from trying to shoot it out with him, the Kid is happy but the scene soon changes when the old man refuses to let the Kid leave town alive. Puzzled, the Kid asks why and the old timer invites him back home. He then tells the Kid how his father trained him to shoot and he eventually became such a proficient at shooting he became sheriff of town and later a US marshal. He shot it out with outlaws seeking to make a reputation. At first the sheriff relished it but soon became tired of it and eventually retired. However despite the fact that he was no longer a lawman he was still hounded by outlaws looking to make a name for themselves. Eventually he hid out in the ghost town in order to get away of it all. Unable to bring himself to bring more trouble to the old gunslinger, the Kid from Dodge City makes a promise not to tell anyone that he was beaten out and is allowed to leave town. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}